


Trust

by quinngrey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Choking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Felix loses his virginity.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, they are there for a reason.

It was over. The war, which had dragged on these last five years was finally at an end. Felix had returned to the monastery, not ready to go home just yet. The familiar setting of his old dormitory, still filled with some of his things, wasn’t quite what he was looking for tonight. Instead, he made his way down the long corridor in search for the comfort of something else. 

Most of the others had already begun to pack and return to their territories, but like Felix, Sylvain wasn’t in a rush to get back to Gautier’s estate. He had started packing his things at some point when they got back, but after getting off his armor and filling one box he had flopped onto his bed with a sigh. It wasn’t until the knock on his door came that he got up again. 

“Felix? Is everything okay?” He asked as he opened the door, leaning against the frame with his shoulder. Even now that they were technically dating, they hadn’t had much time to really spend together casually. He could only assume something was wrong. 

Pushing past him, Felix didn’t bother waiting for an invitation before sitting on the bed. “You have not packed your things yet,” he commented, arms crossed over his chest. 

Sylvain closed the door again and leaned against the desk, not sure if he should be giving the other space or not. “No, not yet. Are you done already?”

“I have not started,” he replied honestly, frowning a little at the distance. Was it not obvious that he wanted to spend time with Sylvain now that they could? Scooting a little over on the bed so as to make more space, he glanced to the spot beside him before looking to the floor. 

Brow raising, the redhead watched how Felix shifted, the way he moved in confusion before it dawned on him. Like a cat, almost, Felix was asking for attention by playing it off like he didn’t want it. Like it was merely a coincidence that there was now room for Sylvain to join him on the bed, and not purposeful at all. Of course not. 

Taking the bait, Sylvain crossed over and joined Felix with an amused smile. “You know.. we could spend a few days here before heading home,” he offered. “It only makes sense that there are things to wrap up, right?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean, we take a couple of days and just spend some time at the monastery.. together,” Sylvain shrugged. “We’ve hardly done more than train and fight, Fe. We deserve a few days off to just.. hang out, maybe make out a bit..”

Felix punched Sylvain’s arm for that, unable to help himself. “You’re so predictable,” he snapped, though the faintest of a blush dusted across his cheekbones. 

“That’s not a no,” Sylvain countered, rubbing his arm and smirking. “Come on, Fe. Just a little kiss then. We aren’t in public.”

“Fine.”

“Just a— Wait, really?”

Groaning in annoyance, Felix didn’t bother with a reply, instead pulling Sylvain closer to kiss him. His brow furrowed, eyes closed as he did, their noses pressed against one another. It wasn’t graceful by any means, but it made Felix’s heart race. 

Sylvain’s tongue brushed across the swordsman’s lips, testing the waters. He expected Felix to push him away, to smack him again and grumble something along the lines of how he was a fool or an idiot, insatiable as always. What he did not anticipate was for Felix to part his lips and clench his fingers in Sylvain’s shirt. 

Though he flirted tons, Sylvain had only been with a handful of people. Certainly more people than Felix had been with though. He wouldn’t be surprised if this was the first time his childhood friend had been kissed like this. 

For a few minutes they just kissed, Sylvain exploring Felix’s mouth, teasing with his tongue. When at last they parted, Felix was flushed and his eyes were darkened with obvious arousal in a way that he had never seen. 

“Is this okay, Fe? Too fast?”

“Shut up,” Felix muttered, already chasing Sylvain’s lips. “Kiss me, you idiot.. I.. I want..” He made a soft sound of frustration, unable to get the words out. Instead, he leaned in again, teeth finding Sylvain’s lip. Giving it an experimental tug, his eyes flashed to meet the redhead’s, as if challenging him to give more. 

Arm wrapping around Felix’s waist, he guided the other onto his back, kissing him harder this time. If Felix didn’t want it, Sylvain figured he would be very adamantly told off (or more likely smacked away) very quickly. But no such thing happened. Instead, arms draped themselves over Sylvain’s shoulders and Felix kissed him back with an intensity he had only really seen when they were on the battlefield. 

It all seemed to happen so fast, Sylvain’s hand wandering up the front Felix’s turtleneck, his cool fingers against bare warm skin. Felix sucked in a sharp breath, arching up just slightly as two fingers traced from his navel to his hip and then continued up his side. His own fingers clutched helplessly, getting a fistful of the other’s hair without thought. 

Sylvain couldn’t help but chuckle as he broke the kiss, enjoying how naturally Felix reacted to touch. He hadn’t seen him so open since they were kids. Lips pressing a line of kisses from Felix’s lips to his jaw and throat, teeth lightly grazing the sensitive skin there, he teased in a way he hoped would be enjoyable. 

“Why are you laughing?” Felix snapped, breathless as he tilted his head up to let Sylvain have access to his neck. “I see- nnn- nothing funny,” he frowned slightly, tightening his grip in Sylvain’s hair once more. 

“It’s not,” he hummed in agreement, nipping at Felix’s neck. “I just like the little sounds you make.” Sylvain bit a little harder to hear the other’s breath hitch before soothing it with his tongue. 

Felix pulled Sylvain’s head up, glaring at him with as much disdain as he could muster. “I do not make ‘little sounds’ Sylvain.”

“Do you trust me?”

“What does that have to do with— oh!”

The hand that had been caressing you Felix’s bare side under his shirt moved now to his chest, fingers plucking at the other’s nipple. He pinched and rolled the bud between his thumb and finger, watching as Felix shuddered, gasped, and arched up toward his touch. 

“Shut up.”

“Didn’t say a thing, Fe,” Sylvain smirked. 

Shifting down the bed a bit, he pushed Felix’s shirt up and kissed his stomach, eyes up to make sure this was still alright. When Felix bit his lip but didn’t protest, Sylvain continued. He pressed kisses up from navel to the other’s chest, tongue flicked across the other nipple before teasing it with his teeth. 

Felix’s skin flushed under the attention, his clothes feeling more tight and stiflingly warm. Was this how it was supposed to feel? He didn’t dare ask, for fear of seeming like an inexperienced fool, but he tugged at the neck of his shirt uncomfortably, feeling overheated. 

“Let’s get this off you,” Sylvain suggested, noticing Felix’s body language for exactly what it was. He was hot and bothered and this was all new to him. It was the least Sylvain could do to assist, after all. Helping Felix out of his turtleneck, he let the other tug off his shirt as well, glad he didn’t have to bother with his usual armor too. Benefits of down time, right?

Felix grabbed Sylvain’s hand and brought it back to his chest, not wanting to lose his touch longer than he had to. He turned his head to look away, embarrassed at his state of arousal already. His cock was already half hard and it was obvious as it tented his pants. Would Sylvain notice? Was he as affected?

“You’re so.. gorgeous, Fe,” Sylvain exhaled, taking him in as his thumb brushed across the hardened pink bud. “I want to explore every inch of you..”

Leaning in, he took the other one into his mouth, tongue swirling before his teeth grazed it. Sylvain pulled back with a smile, loving how Felix shivered under his touch. “Stop me if it’s too much,” he reminded, kissing up to his clavicle and sucking a mark into the swordsman’s pale skin. 

Felix’s arm covered his face, making a soft sound as his other hand fisted into Sylvain’s hair. “If you stop, I’ll kill you,” he managed, breathless as his back arched and he pushed the redhead’s head back down from his clavicle to his chest. 

Chuckling, he nipped at Felix’s pectoral before moving even further down, trailing kisses to his navel. His fingers opened the other’s pants next, slow and careful as he waited to be pushed away. When it didn’t happen, he looked up, hot breath ghosting over Felix’s half exposed cock. 

Sylvain used his hand to guide the length out, taking the tip into his mouth and giving it a soft suck. Under him, Felix’s hips pressed up, cock twitching in interest as a quiet, strangled moan escaped him. Tongue swirling the tip, Sylvain dipped into the slit and enjoyed the way that Felix’s fingers of both hands tangled into his hair. 

Having never felt anything quite like it, Felix wasn’t sure if he could compare it to anything. Even if he wanted to, his thoughts seemed to scatter each time Sylvain changed up what he was doing with his mouth. He shuddered, hips moving of their own accord as he haphazardly thrust upward. 

Pulling up, Sylvain flashed a smile at his longtime friend and pressed a chaste kiss to his hip. “Lift your hips up a bit,” he instructed, helping Felix out of his pants before running his hands up and down the other’s training toned thighs. 

Now that Felix was fully undressed and laid out on his bed, Sylvain really took the time to appreciate him. Years of fighting and training made Felix’s athletic form shapely with muscle. The goddess had truly blessed him this time. Sure, he’d been with some attractive people by now, but Felix was different. There were feelings there too. 

“Will you stop staring at me?” 

Felix’s face was red, propping himself up on his elbows and doing everything in his power to avoid covering himself. He looked to the corner of the bed, ever avoidant of eye contact, and before Sylvain even thought better of it he was between those perfect thighs and his fingers were gripping Felix’s chin roughly to turn his face. 

There was something about the way that Felix inhaled sharply, his lips parted, that looked so incredibly debauched that Sylvain felt his own cock straining in his pants, begging to feel the other around him. “I never want to stop looking at you,” he said. “I would look at you like this the rest of my life, Fe.”

Biting his lip, Felix swallowed thickly and spread his knees a little more, allowing Sylvain more room and providing an invitation, his consent. He had a vague idea of what came next, though it was hardly something he had spent much time talking or thinking about before now, and a part of him felt woefully underprepared. 

On the other hand, Sylvain had everything they needed here. He leaned in to kiss Felix before pulling away and getting the oil. In a moment’s time, he had gotten his own pants off and coated his fingers in the slickness, settling between Felix’s legs once more. 

“Just relax for me,” he instructed, caressing his skin to be lover’s hip and stomach with her free hand in a way he hoped was calming. Finger finding the tight ring of muscle, he circled in tentatively as Felix tensed, waiting for him to breath before pressing one inside. 

“Syl—“ Felix’s hand immediately covered his mouth, brow furrowed at the foreign sensation as his eyes fluttered closed. It wasn’t bad, necessarily, just strange. As it began to work him open, he focused on the calming, quiet reassurances that Sylvain was murmuring. 

After a few moments that felt like forever, a second finger joined the first and scissored within him. He whimpered softly, the stretch of it a challenge to adjust to. Not long after, a third finger joined and Felix really started to feel like it wasn’t going to last. Sylvain fucked him with just his hand, digits pumping in and out of him until his back was arching off the bed and his sac started drawing close to his body for his release. 

He had been so close when Sylvain stopped that he actually whined, gripping tightly into the bedding of this flimsy bed. His vision was unfocused as he forced his eyes open, searching the redhead’s face in confusion as the fingers left him, making him feel unbearably empty. 

“Are you ready?”

Arms reaching up for Sylvain, he clung to him as the other leaned in, cock slowly pressing inside of Felix’s hole. Keening, Felix arched off the bed, the other’s fingers not nearly preparing him for the feeling of Sylvain’s length filling him to completion. 

Movement was slow at first, letting Felix adjust to the new, overwhelming sensation. His legs wrapped around Sylvain’s waist, face buried into the crook of his neck as the redhead began to fuck into him. He hadn’t known what to expect, but he definitely wasn’t disappointed. 

There was a fullness he couldn’t possibly put into words, his muscles tensing in bursts as pleasure rushed up his spine. His fingers curled into Sylvain’s hair again as each thrust made him gasp and whimper, regardless of how much he tried to stifle it. 

Felix was a vision, more beautiful than Sylvain could have imagined. He rocked his hips, watching as Felix’s eyes rolled back into his head, head falling against the mattress. If he never fucked another person but Felix, it would be enough just to see the look of utter bliss on his face like this. 

Sylvain’s hand wrapped around Felix’s cock, hard and leaking against his stomach, and stroked him in time with his thrusts. After just a few seconds, however, Felix tightened around him, his entire body tensing as he came in thick, hot spurts across his bare chest. It very nearly drew Sylvain over the edge too, but somehow he managed to push deep into his friend and stilled to keep from coming too fast as well. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, kissing Felix’s neck and jaw with reverence. “Perfect, gorgeous, so good for me Fe. You’re so good for me.”

Panting under Sylvain, Felix clung weakly to him, his body still tense in the aftershocks of his release. While he had taken himself in hand in the past, getting off had been purely functional. He didn’t particularly enjoy it, and it wasn’t something he did for pleasure. But now he understood better. Every thought in his head was a jumbled mess, his body going boneless under Sylvain. 

He couldn’t help smiling at the sight of Felix under him, skin flushed and chest rising and falling with each breath as he looked up at him. “I’m not done with you yet, Fe,” he teased, rolling his hips and making Felix gasp. 

“Not done..? Sylvain, I— nnn,” Felix moaned softly, his hands coming up to his mouth to cover it in embarrassment. 

Sylvain gathered Felix’s hands by the wrists and lifted his arms over his head, pinning them to the bed as he slowly started to thrust into the other again. The extra friction as his friend clenched around him, already tight to begin with, was divine. He began to pick up speed, driving into Felix’s ass with much more ease now. 

“Just like that,” Sylvain groaned, thrusts starting to become uneven and rough. He kept Felix’s hands on the bed with one hand, the other coming to caress down the other man’s cheek before his fingers wrapped around his slender throat. 

Felix’s eyes widened in surprise before fluttering shut, gasping as his air was cut off. His lips parted, back arching as he gave into Sylvain’s touch. The lack of oxygen was making everything fuzzy around the edges, the sensations of being fucked heightened. There was something so satisfying about giving Sylvain the control, about not having to be the responsible one. He trusted Sylvain with his life, and now with his body, in a way he never could have anticipated. 

As Sylvain’s thrusts got rougher, his fingers tightened more around Felix’s throat until the lightheadedness was starting to really affect him. But the fingers loosened as Sylvain pulled out, hand going down to his cock as he leaned in, claiming Felix’s mouth with his own in a kiss. He stroked himself the last few times before he came, painting the other with his seed with a groan. 

When he was spent, he collapsed onto the bed beside Felix and grinned, tracing his fingers through the mess. “You look great like this, Fe.”

“Shut up..” 

Felix’s voice was raspy, filled with obvious exhaustion. “Sticky,” he frowned, turning his head so he could look at the redhead. “But.. tolerable.”

“Tolerable? That’s all? Not ‘Oh goddess. Sylvain that was amazing. You’re such a stud Sylvain. Let’s go again.’?” 

“Idiot,” Felix snorted, smiling as his eyes closed. After just a few moments, sleep claimed him at last. 

“Love you too, Felix,” Sylvain murmured, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @_quinngrey


End file.
